Break
by PreventPersuadePervert
Summary: Normalcy is a myth. And that becomes obvious, especially when you search for it. Jacob/Seth Slash. AU. Oneshot.


Title: Break

Summary: Jacob can't get his thoughts straight. Nothing in his world has made much sense, since he went through the bodily changes of lycanthropy. Losing Bella to a blood sucker just doesn't appease his situation, either. But normalcy is a myth. And it becomes obvious, especially when you search for it.

Notes:…Please never ask me to explain this. The plot gods will be so very displeased!

Warnings: Oh a ton. Language. Alcohol usage. AU. Explicit sexual situations, as well as being rather AU. Tag it as underage too, but a lot of my stories are, now that I think about it.

* * *

"You guys do realize this is really stupid, right?" Jacob asked his friends for the umpteenth time. They didn't have the heart to tell him he's become a real downer. A party-pooper. A total wet blanket. The fact that Embry had even asked him to come along still got on Paul's nerves.

"No one cares." Paul practically growled. The five of them, all adolescent or just beyond that, were clambering down a hill that led to a rather private ravine just beyond the Call family home.

When Embry had first asked Jacob to come drinking with them, he had actually outright refused. But after hours of pleading by Quil, who was now oddly persistent and patient due to his tagging along with baby Claire. Jacob told them then that he wasn't in the mood to party. In fact, he hadn't been for a very long time. It seemed like such a pointless thing to do, because it was also a long time since Jacob felt his true age. He didn't feel like a rowdy teenager. He felt like an elder of the tribe.

"Get off Jacob's shit, Paul," Embry warned as they descended upon the quiet ravine.

"Why should I do that?" Paul said obnoxiously back. Jacob would go and deck him, but that would lead to phasing, which would lead to Sam finding out just exactly they what did when they weren't patrolling La Push.

Embry pushed him, but it was playful. "Because this is my house, fuckface. And if you want any of that then you'll abide by my rules." and he gestured towards the large cases that contained chilled bottles of Miller.

"How'd you even get those, Em?" Jared asked, setting the last case down into the dirt.

"It pays to have cousins attending universities." Embry cracked a smile, and cracked open one of the bottles. He handed it to Jacob, who took it sourly.

The three remaining Quileute boys all snatched bottles out of the case, the resounding snap of the beer caps popping in unison echoed in the shaded ravine.

"Cheers, Jake," Embry happily tapped his bottle against the one his sullen friend hadn't even touched yet.

"Sure, sure," Jacob let a mouthful of the amber beer down his throat and was surprised at how it could still cause a warming sensation, despite his lovely afflictions.

Jared and Paul had each chugged their first drinks, and were now opening two more bottles.

"It's kind of gay for us to be partying alone in a forest, you know," said Jared. "You should have let me invite Kim and her friends,"

"Yeah and somehow, I know that would get to Emily. Then Sam. Then we all get whipped for it next time we phase," Embry snorted.

Paul shook his head. "Wouldn't have harmed anything,"

Quil just stood by and drank, seeming amused at the antics around him. Having imprinted, he had no need to fluctuate around other girls anymore. But Paul and Embry weren't yet attached. Jacob wasn't either, technically. However, the last thing he felt like doing was mustering up the will to flirt with some girl he wasn't even attracted to. He'd rather smash this bottle and eat up the pieces, come to think of it.

A little over an hour had passed when Embry permitted Jared to call Kim. It was close to midnight when a her 07' Malibu could be heard crunching gravel in Embry's driveway, which was more than several yards away. Jared hurried to escort his imprinted down to the ravine, and following her were three females in jeans that were way too tight. One blonde in particular had even dared to wear a low cut, thin looking tank top. It was March.

Their stupidity annoyed Jacob. Girls were _so_ predictable. Single men. Beer. A forest, poorly lit. And suddenly, they have to whip out every measure possible to attract them. As if they could really handle Paul if he went out of control.

Any one of them could shred these girls to pieces. Way too easy.

Jacob watched, half-interested, half-disgusted, as they pushed themselves on Embry, Paul, and even the blonde commented on how cute Quil looked with his hair like that. It wasn't long before one of them finally approached Jacob. Well, she had confidence. Jacob would give her that.

"Hey. You don't seem to be enjoying yourself too much,"

She was tall. Her jeans were tight but she had enough sense to wear a sweater. Her hair was long and dyed an off putting, honey like color.

"I didn't feel like coming."

There was nothing funny about that statement. The girl laughed anyway.

"I'm Tori," and she extended her left hand, as the right was attached to a beer.

Jacob solemnly shook it. "Jacob,"

"Finally you're talking!" Paul appeared from virtually nowhere. "Jake here just got dumped, Tori. Make him rip that stick out of his ass,"

"Aw!" her light blue eyes flaming at the thought of…what? Being his rebound? Jacob wanted to push Paul off a cliff so that he would never, ever, talk to him again.

"Yeah. He's a regular _Lifetime _movie, that kid." Paul added, as if making fun of the worst moment in Jacob's existence was the best conversation topic yet.

"Why don't you go get yourself another beer." Jacob grabbed the full one in Paul's hand. He threw it right over Tori's head where it smashed into smithereens.

"Hey! Where do you get-", Paul's hands began to tremble. Fuck, his stupid temper.

Embry came from behind a cluster of pine trees. "Get over here, Paul. Now." his voice was steady, controlled. Everything Paul was losing fast.

But the wary wolf wandered back into the darkness.

Tori's expression went from fearful to wanton. She batted her long, fake eyelashes at Jacob. He could see the extensions. It was amusing, Tori probably thought no one could tell.

"Did you really get your heart broken, Jake? I'm so sorry. She must be kicking herself, I know it."

Jacob's brain immediately summoned images of Bella, caressing Cullen's cheek.

"Doubt it."

Tori chuckled, trying to be soft, perhaps seductive.

"Maybe someone needs to come along, make you feel better…" her face was getting dangerously close to his. Jacob needed her to get away. Every fiber within his being was repulsed by her, screaming about how wrong this was. All he had to do was push her, but that could cause arguments among the rowdy party behind him. He needed a distraction, desperately.

Tori licked her lips and bit down on Jacob's lower one. "I could be that person, you know," her breath was hot and overwhelming.

And then, as if gifted by the heavens, a distraction arrived. It was about five foot eight, and had his long thatch of dark black hair hidden beneath a baseball cap.

"Hey Jake…oh crap. Am I…interrupting?"

Seth Clearwater stood alone a few feet away from Jacob and Tori. He seemed so naive about what he had stumbled upon. It was obvious in the way his face was flushed, and how he had looped his arms self-consciously around his back.

Jacob said "No" rather loudly over Tori's "Yes". She flipped her hair and seemed very offended.

"Fine. I'm no rebound anyway," she mumbled and then stalked off back to the party. Jacob stared after her, still entertained. Because that was _exactly _what she was.

"Jeez Jake! I'm sorry," Seth ran over to him, eyes wide and alarmed. "I didn't mean to, I just heard you talkin and I didn't want to be alone,"

Jacob set his half-empty bottle down and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. He knew his face must look amused, because Seth's face relaxed.

"I guess you could say you cock blocked me, Seth," Jacob murmured mischievously.

Both boys laughed hysterically at this, the younger Quileute feeling much better about the awkward moment.

"Sorry Jake," he mumbled again.

"Stop apologizing. I wasn't going to anyway. Not my type,"

"You mean she isn't Bella," Seth said shyly, eyes trying to look innocent so that the older boy would see he didn't mean any harm.

Jacob picked his beer back up and took a drink. "Yeah."

The two werewolves stood in utter silence for several moments. That was until the obvious came down and smacked Jacob right in the face.

"Seth, how did you know we were here? Not to be a dick, but I doubt Embry invited you." Jacob laughed a little, but thought that just added insult, so he hurriedly said, "You're just… well, younger."

To Jacob's surprise, Seth laughed. It was cute. But not childlike.

"You could all try being quieter, you know. Dumbass Embry invited Jared right in front of me this morning when Sam asked us to report. He's lucky Sam didn't hear, or even Leah."

"Oh, _shit_! She doesn't know, does she? I mean, she didn't see you sneak out or anything?" Jacob said worriedly. He may hate parties, but he didn't wanna get grief from his Alpha either.

Seth began to grin again, this one cocky and crooked. "I didn't have to sneak out. I just lied. Told Leah I had group project due in school with my friend Liam and she merely looked the other way when I left."

Jacob looked at him suspiciously. "It's past midnight."

The older wolf was almost disheartened to see the Seth's smile fall.

"Well, I left at nine…I was just, I don't know. I guess I felt weird for crashing." Seth didn't meet Jacob's eyes. Instead he looked at the dirt beneath his shoes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You could have just showed. Embry wouldn't care, as long as you didn't drink." Jacob said softly, feeling awful for having busted Seth's attempt at lying.

"I wasn't gonna try." Seth glanced up at Jacob. He couldn't seem to hold his gaze, however. This annoyed the young wolf. He was always trying to appease Jacob, fit in with him, be like him. He shouldn't get so fucking shy.

"Good. It's bad anyway." Jacob smiled as he chugged down the rest of the beer.

"I just hate being left out."

Jacob tilted his head slightly. He had no idea how much Seth had been looking up to the older wolves. He certainly didn't think he ever set a good example for him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Seth. We just…well we had to be careful, you know?"

Seth shrugged. "Yeah. I guess."

The silence fell once again, but it felt awkward this time. Jacob rushed to break it.

"Wanna go to the party?"

Seth opened his mouth to answer, but at that precise moment, you could hear Paul and Jared cheering someone on in a drinking contest.

"Not really," Seth said quickly. Jacob couldn't blame him, he had no desire to return to that sort of stupidity.

"Well we can go sit in Embry's garage. His parents are asleep, so they shouldn't hear us unlock it." Jacob said, and tossed the bottle somewhere behind him.

Seth's overexcited grin should become a trademark. "Okay,"

Jacob led the way. The ravine was pretty far from the actual house, but the garage was a separate structure a few yards behind the porch. He couldn't count the times he had explored these woods with Quil and Embry as kids. Now that was something to really miss.

The padlock that hung off the garage door was never locked back then, and it wasn't now either. Jacob pulled it out of the slot and pushed the rusted doors open. Things were way more organized here than within his own ramshackle garage at home. The left wall was taken up by a giant tool bench and work space. There were lots of boxes and plastic bins, but each one had a label and were stacked neatly in the back. Embry's quad took up most of the center stage. That thing _was_ his girlfriend. The only thing there was any room left for was a really old looking love-seat that Jacob remembered being in the Call's hallway a long time ago. It was dark red and looked stiff, but clean. Jacob plopped down onto it, assuming Seth would do the same.

But Seth did not. He closed the doors loosely and began to walk around the garage.

"You don't mind missing the party to hang out with a kid?" Seth asked. His tone was light, joking even. But he was bad at masking his hurt feelings because he was younger than the rest of them.

"Fuck no. Paul's being a total asshole. And I don't think of you as a kid, Seth," Jacob assured him. And it was true. Becoming a werewolf had really changed everyone, and it had definitely made Seth more mature than the average fifteen year old. He hunted with them. There were no age differences while you were phased.

That is just how it was.

Seth smiled, but it was way too demure to be his signature grin.

"Paul's always an asshole,"

They laughed at this, but not as hard as before. Seth plopped down onto the seat of Embry's shiny blue quad.

Jacob rose and walked over to the vehicle. "Embry really babies this thing," he commented.

The younger boy was toying with the controls. "Yeah,"

"I hope he finds someone soon. These parties are pissing me off."

Seth snorted. His face, however, was contemplating. Biting his lower lip, he asked, "Do you think that you were really meant for Bella?"

He looked scared to even ask the question, which softened Jacob.

"I don't know. Obviously not, I guess…I guess she's meant for Cullen." That left a really bitter taste deep in Jacob's throat.

"But even Sam said they aren't natural."

"Hell. And we are?" Jacob laughed sarcastically and began to pace the garage. "I don't know what to think. She's the only girl I've ever really cared about. No other one has been worth it." Jacob shot a dirty look towards the direction of the party. "Especially none of those ones down at the ravine,"

Seth was thinking again. "Was she the only girl you ever kissed?"

Jacob's dark eyes went wide at this strange question. Well, it wasn't exactly strange…just unexpected. He had no ready made lie for this one.

"No! Well, yeah." Jacob blinked really hard. "You know…that counted."

"Oh," Seth looked away, embarrassed, which the older Quileute found really odd.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing…" Seth trailed off. "I've just never kissed anyone before. Ever."

He seemed positively mortified by his own revelation. Jacob quickly covered his shocked face. Seth was a good looking kid…boy…guy. Whatever. He was nice. Some girls just had to like him! Emily and Kim always gushed about how adorable Seth was. That was something! Well, it was something that usually made Jacob sick and annoyed, but again, whatever.

The point _was_, Seth was cool.

"Well maybe you just haven't met the right girl?" Jacob said, even though it sounded like a question more so than a statement.

"I know lots of girls,"

"The _right_ girl," Jacob emphasized.

Seth had removed his hat, and he glanced at him from under his long bangs. "What does that even mean?"

"Fuck if I know," Jacob sighed heavily and flopped back down on the love-seat. "Jared really should be your role model, you know. I really suck."

With that said, Jacob rubbed his eyes hard and let his hands stay over his exhausted face. He usually never got tired anymore. But he knew it would all catch up to him eventually. When he finally let his hands drop, Seth was no longer seated on the quad. Instead, he was sitting right beside Jacob on the love-seat.

"What the hell! Ugh," Jacob hated it, but he actually jumped. Seth laughed.

"Sorry. But how did you guess?"

"Guess what?"

"That you were…well. I don't know." Seth trailed off, but Jacob got the point.

"Oh. Well, I sort of guessed, actually. But like I said, you need to change, and move up. I'll only fail you," Jacob grinned, and was happy when Seth mimicked the gesture.

"You haven't yet,"

This warmed the older wolf in ways it probably shouldn't. Seth was like a brother. He very well acted like it sometimes. But the way he did certain things…even how he was sitting now, suggested differently. Seth sat facing Jacob on the small love-seat, propped up onto his knees rather than sitting flat. His hands rested causally on the tops of his thighs. It weirdly pleased Jacob to see Seth dressed in a pair of baggy brown shorts, as opposed to the tight jeans of the last person who had been around him. Jacob could sense the heat irradiating from his pack mate. This wasn't unusual, they used heat to track each other. But this normal type of abnormality had never caused his skin to prickle before.

Jacob did miss Bella. Her lovely voice, the scent of her hair…she wasn't like those girls at the ravine. But she wasn't like Seth either. Her skin was cold, clammy, and she often smelled like bloodsucker. It was choking sometimes to even hug her after she had been around them. Bella should have been made for him. However, Jacob was questioning that more and more everyday.

What if, by some weird, celestial joke, Jacob had been wrong about all this? What if Bella was never even meant to be in his future?

His eyes met Seth's. For the billionth time that night he looked frightened. Jacob knew he had probably gone insane. There was no other explanation for his motives. He had snapped, and now he was taking victims and bystanders right down to hell with him. Jacob knew that any reasonable, average, horny teenage boy would have gladly taken Tori into the woods. However, the mere idea of that made him ill. But the thought of Seth's hair between his fingers was enough to stiffen Jacob right where he sat.

And, in this quest for destruction, pieces of Jacob began to break away and crumble. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Seth's mouth.

Nothing happened. Seth didn't move a muscle, close his eyes, or even blink. Jacob moved his lips in a gentle, coaxing way. But then he quickly moved away.

"Shit." he uttered after a few seconds.

"Wh-what?" Seth whispered. Jacob couldn't look at him.

"I stole your first kiss! Fuck, I'm so sorry," he ran his hand through his thick hair several times over.

There were a few odd seconds between that and the feeling of Seth's hand touch the top of Jacob's. He jumped again.

"I don't mind." he tried sounding casual. If only Jacob knew his heart felt like exploding out of his chest.

"…no?" Jacob asked, wanting to be reassured. He had to know that perhaps his actions were sane, in order to break from what was poisoning him.

"I'm sure of it." Seth said simply. He hung his head, watching a spider walk across the garage floor.

"Okay." Jacob said in just as cautious tone. Then he leaned forward again, jerking the smaller boy's head back up. Their eyes met and Seth could swear he saw fifty different emotions tumble through his idol's dark eyes.

This second kiss was way better, in Seth's opinion. He moved against Jacob's lips this time, tasting beer and a flavor that was just indescribable. It was the younger wolf who moved away first. His breathing was sporadic for such a small amount of kissing. Jacob would have mocked him but he never had the chance. Seth moved his knees out from under himself and scooted over to make room for Jacob to slide over top of him. This sounded like a terrible, terrible idea in Jacob's brain. Well, the small part of his brain that thought rationally, anyway.

But for this, he would have to shut that part away tonight.

"I, um…" Jacob didn't mean that his brain should forget _speech_. Fuck he was stupid.

Seth smiled and put a slightly shaking hand at the base of the older boy's neck. He was amazed at how very soft it was, for hair that was growing in. This pleased Seth, as he had hated when Jacob had gone and lopped it all off. His other arm came up and curled around the waist of his idol. Jacob couldn't resist. He bent down so that Seth could touch more of him. Fingers threaded through his dark hair, twisting amongst the locks until they became entangled. Jacob went even lower, enough so he could kiss Seth when the younger wolf reached up and under his thin black t-shirt.

Jacob broke again, crashing his lips against Seth's. Harder than the second time, and ten times the ferocity of the first. Gently, however, he slid his large hands up beneath Seth's shirt. The chest underneath it had more muscle than Jacob would have thought. He'd seen Seth shirtless, yes, but he had never felt the thin, positively electric layer of muscles that ran under the boy's tanned flesh. Kissing Seth was becoming way, way too easy. To make the insanity fear even Jacob, he goaded it by biting down on Seth's lips before leaving them completely.

This wasn't appreciated by Seth, who didn't seem to notice the tiny moan of discontent he issued from his mouth once Jacob detached himself.

An entirely different sound came from Seth once his idol's teeth began biting down at a spot at the base of his throat. Jacob sucked and licked at the area until he forced blood to come up and bruise. The contusion wouldn't stay long, Seth knew. But the sensation it left behind made a feeling of white-hot heat pool inside his lower abdomen.

Jacob grasped the edge of Seth's shirt, and began to lift it up, but then paused. His eyes, almost jumping in excitement, watched the younger boy for permission. Seth said nothing. Instead, he moved out from under Jacob and sat up. The plain, dark blue plaid shirt hit the garage floor.

Seth gasped.

"What?" Jacob asked, alarmed.

"I hope you didn't hit the spider!" Seth yelped, the idea of gross spiders on his clothing angered him greatly.

Jacob's face relaxed and he began to laugh. He was unsurprised when it sounded low and wanting. He was being seductive without even noticing. Well hell. Maybe he had judged Tori too fast. Maybe it was just natural.

He leaned down to kiss Seth again, this kiss being rather deep and slow. Seth decided he preferred this kind the best. He drew Jacob's tongue to the inside of his mouth, something the older boy had been attempting to do in trepidation. They were joined for what felt like too short a time. But Seth somewhat hoped this wouldn't be the only time this was ever going to happen.

Jacob leaned away and pulled his t-shirt up and off his chest. This drew Seth's eyes in completely. Now, obviously this was no unfamiliar sight between pack mates. But, again, touching it is completely different. Jacob's muscles were hard and rough under Seth's fingertips. His torso was wide and almost limitless while sitting with him in the dark on the tiny love seat.

"Your eyes are really wide," Jacob commented. He didn't want to feel proud or superior, but the way Seth drank him in perked all sorts of emotions in him.

"So is your chest," Seth smirked and then placed his lips right under Jacob's clavicle. He too, could draw blood and form a contusion.

Jacob wanted to stop his head from tipping back, make his hands stop rubbing slow circles against Seth's hips, his lower back, between his thighs. But really, who was he kidding? Every part of him was too involved now. There was no stopping, what ifs, or please don't.

Seth was going to break him entirely. And through that, he could rebuild who he once was.

Losing most of his sense of coherent thought, Jacob decided to stop playing. He was hard, and it was all Seth's fucking doing. The strain of his erection against his jeans was enough to make him just tear them open. But he'd wait. He'd have to.

He was a virgin. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

Oh sure, Jacob was positive now that Seth was a virgin too. And yeah, Jacob knew the basic idea of these things. It was oddly comforting that Seth was a guy. He had the same parts, and he knew what to do to those parts in order to get what he wanted. But what he wanted…could he really just take it? Seth was a lot smaller. What if he hurt him?

But it was so hard not to want this. Seth wasn't making it an easy dilemma at all. He waited expectantly, the shape his own hard on visible through his shorts. Seth's eyes were the worst part.

He wanted Jacob.

So he had to comply.

Jacob awkwardly undid Seth's belt, cursing him for even wearing one anyway. It clanged to the floor when he dropped it. He snapped open the button of the younger boy's shorts, undoing the zipper slowly. Seth wondered if that was purposely. The sensation of Jacob's hand dragging over his dick was enough to make him crawl inside his own skin. That pool of heat in his abdomen felt aflame. Jacob had somehow made his insides turn into molten lava. That was the only answer.

Seth's hips bucked upwards as Jacob's hands slid over them. The older wolf yanked his shorts off and added them to the tiny pile. With Seth left in boxers, Jacob decided it should be a little more fair. He sat up and pulled down his own jeans, shocked at how it wasn't bothering him that Seth stared. Jacob never wore boxers or any type of underwear anymore. It just wasn't convenient.

He could feel Seth's eyes raking over all of his body, every inch of bare flesh he could see. However, Jacob did feel like an ass standing in the garage naked so he quickly sat back down. Seth seemed in awe of Jacob, who began biting, licking, sucking his way down a trail to the younger wolf's hips again.

It felt fucking stupid to ask. But he had to. This was by far the stupidest thing Jacob had ever gotten involved in. And that included the era where him, Embry, and Quil decided jumping bikes over cars and trees was a good time.

"Do you want this?" Jacob asked.

Seth felt that the question was rather loaded. Did he want Jacob to take off his boxers? Yes, he did. The strain of his erection made him crave some type of friction that he desperately wanted his idol to provide. Did he want Jacob to fuck him? Well, sort of. He knew what would happen, he wasn't that dim. It was going to hurt. But, the worst part of this loaded question was, did Seth want Jacob for more than this? They weren't imprinted. Seth was much too young for that. Surely, Jacob would find a woman that would eventually be a wife and a mother for his children. It was why imprinting existed.

Then what would become of Seth? He knew he preferred boys to girls. Would he imprint on a boy? Was this possible? And if it was, why couldn't it just be Jacob?

Because as fate would remind Seth, he already knew how much he loved Jacob Black.

Fuck.

Seth's eyes had gotten so misty in thought, Jacob had to grab his attention.

"Do you, Seth? I won't hurt you…I won't try to,"

Everything he said…it could mean something so different. Seth felt like crying, which made him feel stupid and girly.

"Promise you won't ever hurt me, Jacob."

Seth couldn't help it. His voice cracked.

The older wolf's mouth opened and closed oddly like a dumb goldfish.

"If you can promise me that, then yes…I want this." Seth tried to sound more mature this time, better focused on his point.

Jacob wanted that to work. Things would be so much easier if he were imprinted with Seth. Bella wouldn't matter. Nothing would. He could make sure Seth was protected against the bloodsuckers, that was certain. But Seth was too young to imprint. Would Jacob's body wait that long? Or would it betray him, and make the promise mean nothing? A tiny voice in the back of his brain reminded him of his uneasy feelings about Bella.

They really weren't meant to be.

"I promise."

It wasn't as though the younger Quileute didn't believe Jacob. He really wanted everything to work in their favor. The possibility of this happening was what scared Seth so deeply. Their pack wasn't the best at romantic endeavors. Most of all, Seth wished he knew the words to express all of these things to Jacob. But he didn't know what to say.

Instead, the younger boy pushed his own boxers down to where they caught by his knees. It took every ounce of self-control he ever obtained not to watch Jacob examine him. It had to be a good sign that he had heard his idol's breath catch in his throat, right? It practically burned to have Jacob on him, sliding down between his legs and pumping Seth's half-hard dick with his hand. If this was really going to happen, it had to be soon. Seth didn't want to come inside Jacob's hand. And if they spent too much time talking and waiting that was exactly what was going to happen.

Without much thinking at all, Seth reached over began to pump Jacob. He was way faster than the older boy, who was still trying to be thoughtful. They were passed that now. If Seth was never going to be offered this chance again, he was going to take it all. Jacob nearly toppled backwards and had to stop a strangled groan that desperately wished to escape him. Seth's hands were pleasantly soft, but not in a feminine way. If the younger wolf wanted it that way too, well Jacob could certainly comply with that.

Jacob pushed Seth down against the love-seat's thin cushions before knocking his legs apart. There wasn't time to ask why, because the elder boy was already teasing Seth. It was too easy for Jacob to run his tongue along his pack mate turned lover's dick, which elicited the most pleasing tiny moans yet.

"Stop p-playing with me," Seth's voice was breathy and low, something Jacob had never heard on him before. Again though, this was easy to comply with.

Just to see if he could, Jacob slid Seth almost entirely down his throat before any type of gag reflex kicked in. The younger wolf shoved his hands down against the thin cushions, needing something to squeeze out his arousal. He wanted to make way more noise then he was allotting, but he didn't want to seem too into it yet when Jacob wasn't. Seth only prayed it wasn't somehow obvious he had been wanting this from his idol since he first knew what any of this even was.

What Jacob did notice was Seth's hands scraping against the love-seat.

"No, no," he grunted and picked up Seth's wrists. Jacob placed them on his hips and pulled him up again. Seth felt rather limp, like a rag doll.

Jacob quietly wished that they weren't in Embry's garage. It wasn't exactly where he pictured himself losing his virginity. The fact that he was taking Seth's everything at the same time made him feel even worse. But Seth didn't seem to share any of these thoughts. He was watching Jacob carefully, fully aroused but seeming awkwardly nervous at the same time.

Jacob had to stretch him. If he didn't at least try that, he'd hurt Seth terribly. With nothing really around, Jacob kissed the younger boy before pressing his index finger inside his mouth. Thankfully Seth figured out why and took all three that were presented.

It was sensual enough that Jacob could feel himself harden entirely. They would be somewhat equal now. Using the hand not covered in saliva, the older Quileute picked up something off the floor that Seth couldn't see. Jacob tossed the item on Seth's chest, hoping it hadn't completely gone to waste yet.

Seth picked up the square package. He had to focus for a moment or so before he realized it was a condom.

"Don't open it yet." Jacob mumbled, surprised he could still talk. His erection was beginning to pain him. But he had to do this. He wanted Seth to feel good, and that meant getting over the pain.

Jacob pushed the first finger inside Seth's tight entrance with no warning at all. The younger boy hissed at the contact. However, he bent upwards and spread his legs out further. Jacob wished that he had more time to explore every inch of the smaller body being so willingly offered to him. Perhaps a different time, a different day.

It was hard not to smile at the thought of more alone time with Seth.

He pushed another finger inside the extremely tight, hot hole. Seth squirmed against this in protest, but the younger boy realized that moving against Jacob's hand made everything worse. He had been able to keep most of his sounds to himself, but he cried out as Jacob began to scissor him. Perhaps Seth should had given this a thought while masturbating all those times. Then he wouldn't have become so obsessed with Jacob in the first place. Well…maybe that was just unavoidable.

"I'm sorry," Jacob whispered against Seth's neck. He was happy that the bruise he had placed there earlier was still present. No longer dark, but still present.

"Hurry…please." Seth uttered back, leaning up on his elbows.

It was after Jacob pressed in the last digit when he hit it. The tiny bundle of nerves deep within Seth that made him release the string of sex-driven sounds he had been burying inside. Jacob had to smile again, even if it was to himself. He pulled his hand away and took back his somewhat ancient condom. It was better than nothing, he had to justify it.

Jacob ripped it open and began sliding it over his dick, which had began leaking precum way too long ago.

But Seth shook his head furiously. "I w-want you to come inside," he whimpered.

Jacob's eyebrow raised. Seth wanted to discuss this now?

The younger boy reached out and removed the condom, dropping it onto the garage floor beside its wrapper. "Come inside me." he said simply and thudded back down into his position on the love-seat.

It was an order that was too tempting to refuse. Jacob pressed himself between Seth's legs, guiding his uncovered erection inside of the younger wolf.

"Aghhh," Seth groaned, hating his stupid sounds. His insides burned against Jacob's thick member. It felt as though he was tearing in half. His hips were shaking. His eyes were even squeezed shut. He didn't want tears to come out. They were there, Seth knew, waiting behind his eyelids. Waiting to fall.

Jacob slid in further and completely sheathed himself inside the younger boy. He wanted to fucking move, now! The heat was incredible. Seth's tight entrance was practically pulsating around him. He needed more, but he wanted his new lover to feel as good as he felt.

"Move. Move p-please," Seth stumbled over his words. His eyes were still shut tight.

So, Jacob began to thrust, but not as hard as he wanted to. Then he hit that ring of nerves. Seth cried out and nearly lost his balance on the cushion. The older boy took this as permission to go in harder. With every movement, Jacob could feel Seth fall in line with him. He pulled the younger wolf off of the cushion and brought their chests together. That slid Jacob inside way deeper than ever before. Seth opened his eyes. A few small tears dripped down his face. But they weren't even noticed by Jacob. Both boys pushed against each other, Seth held onto his idol's back so hard that his nails sliced into Jacob's skin.

The younger came first, calling out Jacob's name. And when the latter followed, the name was still slipping out of Seth's mouth in throaty whispers. Jacob pulled out.

The thick, white liquid was everywhere. Seth's thighs, his chest. Jacob's abdomen. The younger boy didn't say this out loud, but he had enjoyed being filled. It had been warm and burning, but in a pleasing way. However, it had stained love-seat. Jacob sighed. He wasn't going to able to explain that.

Actually, how was he going to explain these thoughts to his pack mates? Seth locked eyes with him, wondering exactly the same thing. Leah would know right away what happened once they phased. Seth was terrible at hiding things from her. And then, that would probably lead to the death of Jacob.

"This isn't going to go over well," the Jacob sighed softly, scooting back to rest by the arm of the love-seat. He carried Seth with him, settling the younger boy against his chest.

Seth yawned. He felt too warm and rather damp and sticky, but these were all unimportant things.

"I know. I figured that before this even happened."

"They'll piece together what we've done. Leah will probably murder me," Jacob said nonchalantly. "Do you care?"

"She won't if I tell her not to." Seth shrugged. "But I won't ever apologize for this to anyone."

"You better not." Jacob warned, pulling the younger boy even closer. He settled his chin into Seth's soft hair, inhaling deeply. He had to remember everything.

Seth yawned again before relaxing completely on Jacob. He could sleep here. It was very possible. "You know that 'wait for the right girl' line was utterly wasted on me,"

Jacob laughed. It rumbled against Seth's side. "I guess it was. But I didn't know this would happen. It's really fucked up, actually…I thought at first it would hurt to break myself away from Bella. Force her from my thoughts."

The younger wolf turned to look at Jacob. "And it doesn't?"

"No. I've never felt further away from her in my life."

Seth sat up, pulling away from Jacob's embrace.

"If we're already going to die for this…can we do it a-again?" Seth said shyly, not looking at his idol turned lover. Instead he stared at a lawnmower. "I'm glad I could help you get over Bella, at least a little because she's really into bloodsuckers and I love you and I think Embry has cleaner under that bench so we can get rid of the marks on the couch," Seth rambled, and rambled. He finished with a big sigh.

Jacob grasped his narrow chin so that Seth had no choice to but to turn his head so that their eyes could meet.

"Fuck yes, thank you, Haha, I love you too, and good I hope it does fabrics." the older boy grinned.

Seth seemed extremely relieved. He even laughed, falling against Jacob once again. Nothing had ever felt so normal and comfortable to him in his entire life. And this may be weird to an outside observer, like Embry, or Sam, or even Bella Swan, but Jacob knew he felt exactly the same way.

**The end.**

* * *

I have a really bad habit of writing Seth and Jacob oneshots, but never quite developing them into an entire story. I really would love to do that one day! But that isn't now, haha. Please review!


End file.
